footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Real Madrid C.F.
Florentino Pérez | manager = | coach = Zinedine Zidane | currentleague = La Liga | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018–19 | lastleague = La Liga | lastposition = 3rd | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.realmadrid.com‎ }} Real Madrid Club de Fútbol (Royal Madrid Football Club), commonly known as Real Madrid (and in Spain, in football circles, simply as el Madrid) is a professional association football club based in Madrid, Spain. It is the most successful team in Spanish football and was voted by FIFA as the most successful club of the 20th century, having won a record 31 La Liga titles, 17 Spanish "Copa del Rey" Cups, 8 Spanish Supercups, 1 Spanish "Copa de la Liga" League Cup, 1 Copa Eva Duarte, a record 10 UEFA Champions Leagues, 2 UEFA Cups, 1 UEFA Supercup, and 3 Intercontinental Cups. Real Madrid was a founding member of FIFA and the now-defunct G–14 group of Europe's leading football clubs as well as its replacement, the European Club Association. The word "Real" in the club's name is the Spanish term for "royal", and was given by the King in 1920 together with the royal crown in the emblem – several teams in Spain have got this royal distinction: Real Sociedad, Real Unión de Irún, Real Betis, and Real Zaragoza. Players Current squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main List of Real Madrid C.F. players Managers :Main List of Real Madrid C.F. managers Club honours Domestic league * La Liga : Winners (33): 1931–32, 1932–33, 1953–54, 1954–55, 1956–57, 1957–58, 1960–61, 1961–62, 1962–63, 1963–64, 1964–65, 1966–67, 1967–68, 1968–69, 1971–72, 1974–75, 1975–76, 1977–78, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1985–86, 1986–87, 1987–88, 1988–89, 1989–90, 1994–95, 1996–97, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2011–12, 2016–17 : Runners-up (24): 1929, 1933–34, 1934–35, 1935–36, 1941–42, 1944–45, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1965–66, 1980–81, 1982–83, 1983–84, 1991–92, 1992–93, 1998–99, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 Domestic cup * Copa del Rey : Winners (19): 1905, 1906, 1907, 1908, 1917, 1934, 1936, 1946, 1947, 1961–62, 1969–70, 1973–74, 1974–75, 1979–80, 1981–82, 1988–89, 1992–93, 2010–11, 2013–14 : Runners-up (20): 1903, 1916, 1918, 1924, 1929, 1930, 1933, 1940, 1943, 1958, 1959–60, 1960–61, 1967–1968, 1978–79, 1982–83, 1989–90, 1991–92, 2001–02, 2003–04, 2012–13 * Supercopa de España : Winners (11): 1988, 1989*, 1990, 1993, 1997, 2001, 2003, 2008, 2012, 2017, 2019–20 : Runners-up (5): 1982, 1995, 2007, 2011, 2014 : (* Won Copa del Rey and La Liga) * Copa Eva Duarte (Predecessor to the Supercopa de España) : Winners (1): 1947 * Copa de la Liga : Winners (1): 1984–1985 : Runners-up (1): 1982–1983 European competition * European Cup/UEFA Champions League : Winners (12): 1955–56*, 1956–57, 1957–58, 1958–59, 1959–60, 1965–66, 1997–98, 1999–2000, 2001–02, 2013–14, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 : Runners-up (3): 1961–62, 1963–64, 1980–81 : (* First ever winners) * UEFA Cup : Winners (2): 1984–85, 1985–86 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup : Runners-up (2): 1970–71, 1982–83 * UEFA Super Cup : Winners (4): 2002, 2014, 2016, 2017 : Runners-up (2): 1998, 2000 Worldwide competition * Intercontinental Cup : Winners (3): 1960*, 1998, 2002 : Runners-up (2): 1966, 2000 :(* First ever winners) * FIFA Club World Cup : Winners (4): 2014, 2016, 2017, 2018 External links * *Real Madrid CF at La Liga *Real Madrid CF at UEFA Category:Real Madrid C.F. Category:Clubs Category:La Liga clubs Category:Copa del Rey winners Category:Supercopa de España winners Category:Copa Eva Duarte winners Category:Copa de la Liga winners Category:UEFA Champions League winners Category:UEFA Europa League winners Category:UEFA Super Cup winners Category:Intercontinental Cup winners Category:Spanish clubs